


Crowded Places

by Abeliefinthemarvelous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abeliefinthemarvelous/pseuds/Abeliefinthemarvelous
Summary: Almost two years after their break up, Lena finds herself moving to National City for a new branch of Luthercorp which forces the pair to have to learn how to live in the same town again. As their lives seem to inevitably intertwine they are forced to try to be friends again.





	1. Moments Passed

**Author's Note:**

> Just some notes for the universe that this story is set in. Lena and Kara are maybe a year or two out of college. Lex has not gone crazy and Lena is not the CEO of Luthercorp.

**Metropolis**

  
Lena is looking out of Sam’s apartment window. It’s raining and she can’t help but think how fitting it is. Even the city doesn’t want to give her a nice last night here.

“You can still change your mind. You don’t actually have to go if you don’t want to.” Lena turns her attention to Sam who is walking back into the living room. She walks to the couch where Lena is sitting but before she sits, she grabs her glass of whiskey from the table. “You can stay.”

“I know that. I just feel like it is the right thing to do.” Lena takes a drink from her own glass, preparing for all the reasons that she knows that Sam has come up with for her to stay. Reasons that she knows are good reasons but she just can’t do it. At least that is what she has been telling Sam for the past few days.

“Is this about the fight that you had with your mom?” Lena is ready to deny it but Sam starts to speak again. “Or the way that your brother has been acting? I know that you guys you are really close and that him shutting you out is hard on you.”

“I have tried everything with Lex and nothing has worked. He is still so mad at me and I’m not sure I can change that. I’m not sure that I want to keep trying to.”

“Lena, you love your brother.”

“That doesn’t mean I am obligated to keep chasing after him. You know that my mother is actually the one that suggested I move to National City and Lex agreed. He agreed!”

“That doesn’t seem like something that he would do.”

“It is the most that he has said to me in months. I can’t keep feeling like this Sam. He won’t let it go.”

“What exactly is he holding onto?” Sam gets up to refill Lena’s drink. She didn’t even realize that she had finished it.

“I don’t really want to talk about it. He just didn’t agree with a choice that I made.”

“Was it some kind of business deal?”

“No but Lex felt like I betrayed him.” Sam hands her another drink and sits down. “It doesn’t matter now anyways. Apparently it was a pointless decision. I am still exactly where he and my mother wanted me.

“I doubt that you betrayed anyone. You’re one of the most loyal people that I know.”

“Are you sure about that? I am a Luthor after all.” Sam laughs as she reaches for the baby monitor on the coffee table.

“Well despite all the rumors, yes, I am sure. You are my best friend Lena. There is no one in the world that I trust more. You have helped me out so much since I moved back here, especially with Ruby. It’s going to be hard when you’re gone.”

“Stop you’re going to make me cry.” Lena takes another drink to hide any possible tears.

“I didn’t know Luthors could do that.” Sam hums as she sets the monitor down.

“I must be defective.” Sam rolls her eyes so hard that Lena can’t help her laugh. “Is she still sleeping?”

“Yeah, thankfully. I think you tired her out with all your science talk.”

“We were just coloring.”

“Yeah pictures of space. She was naming off constellations the other day.”

“That’s my girl.”

“She’s going to be the only kid in preschool talking about the constellations and the stories behind them.”

“Well that’s because she will be smarter than all of them.”

“I hope she is just as humble as you are.”

“If you’re lucky, she will be.” There is a moment of silence where Lena looks back out the window to try to calm the emotions building up in her chest. She is going to miss Sam a lot.

“I’m going to miss you Lena.”

“I’m going to miss you too.” Sam leans in to give her a tight hug.

“You know who else is going to miss you?”

“You’re ruining this.” Lena grumbles and Sam just hugs her tighter for a moment.

“I’m sorry but he will.” Lena stops hugging her back but Sam holds on.

“Jack is a grown man. I am sure he will be fine.” Lena rolls her eyes despite Sam not being able to see her. Sam laughs, finally letting her go.

“He called me the other day.”

“Why?”

“He wanted to know if I knew the real reason you were breaking up with him”

“What did you say?” Lena avoids meeting Sam’s eyes. She is sure that Sam doesn’t know the real reason but she doesn’t want to give anything away.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Thank you.” Lena takes a long sip of her drink.

“Are you still in love with her?” Lena chokes on her drink. She tries not to die while Sam laughs at her.

“I broke up with Jack because it just wasn’t right the timing and besides I’m moving.”

“Sure.”

“Long distance doesn’t work.”

“Oh is that why you are moving to National City? To be closer to–”

“Sam stop that.” After Lena has wiped her face, she settles back into the couch.

“Stop what?” It’s Lena’s turn to roll her eyes. “Ok fine I just had to ask. I moved back just after everything went down and then she moved. You never talk about her. I figured there is a reason why you never let Jack really love you.”

“Jack doesn’t love me.”

“He would if you let him.” Lena freezes for a moment. She never thought that Jack could ever –would ever love her. It was just something that never crossed her mind. “Do you not notice how he looks at you?”

“I didn’t realize.” Lena tries to think back about some of the moments she has shared with Jack. Looking for traces of something that she never thought were there.

“Offering to move with you wasn’t a clue?”

“He told you that?”

“Yes but in all fairness he thought that I already knew. I think it hurt his feelings even more when he realized that you hadn’t even told me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I know that you would have told me when you felt ready to.”

“I didn’t think that we there yet.” Sam gets up to refill her own glass.

“Well I don’t think that you are. Maybe you aren’t ready. I mean it’s only been six months since you started dating and a year and half since your break up.” Lena does her best not to make eye contact with Sam. This isn’t a topic that she talks about with anyone. “You never did say much about her. I mean by the time you and I reconnected you guys were already done.”

“There’s nothing to talk about. We broke up and then she moved to a completely different city to get away from me.”

“Didn’t you say she moved closer to her sister?” Sam gives her a look that says Lena is overreacting.

“Yeah but I’m sure our break up had something to do with it.”

“Ok conceited, yeah I am sure you are the sole reasoning behind all of her actions.” Lena tries not to laugh at how easily Sam calls her out. She has always been one of the few people who have never been afraid to call her out.

“No I just meant that our break up wasn’t exactly easy…I am a Luthor after all. Our whole relationship was talked about on campus. She lost some friends when people found out about us.”

“I’m sure she thought it was worth it.”

“You know, I think she actually did and I don’t get why.” Lena takes a deep breath and tries not to cry again. “Can we change the subject now? This was supposed to be a fun night.”

“You loved her didn’t you?”

“Sam.” Lena stares at Sam but she won’t back down. “Yes, I did.”

“I’m sorry things didn’t work out for you guys.”

“It’s fine Sam. People break up.” It’s not fine Lena thinks but she has had a year and a half to learn how to pretend it is.

“Do you think you’ll run into her when get there.”

“I’m not sure. National City may not be as big as Metropolis but I don’t see why we would run into each other.” Lena would be lying if she hadn’t thought about the possibility but it’s not like she needs to admit that Sam.

“But what if–”

“Sam.”

“Ok fine. I’ll drop it but you can call me if you ever change your mind about it.”

“Thank you but I’m fine.”

“Lena, sometimes you are so stubborn. I really am going to miss that” Sam leans in and gives her another hug.

“I’ll be sure to be extra stubborn when I call you just to make up for it.”

“Oh babe, I doubt that is possible.”

“You know I love a challenge.” Sam can’t help her laugh. For the first time since she has made the decision to move, Lena finally feels a sense of calm.

 

**National City**

The dive bar is busier than usual but it is to be expected since it is the first of week of the New Year. Most people are still on break from school or vacation from work. Alex and Kara walk in and head to the bar to grab a drink. Kara has been unusually quiet but if Alex has noticed she hasn’t said anything. Kara leaves Alex at the bar when she spots an open table.  
When Alex makes her way to the table, Kara notices that she is carrying two drinks in each hand.

“Starting off the night strong?” Kara laughs as she tries to help Alex set all of the drinks down on the table. “You know that everyone isn’t going to be here until later right?”

“You’ve had that look on your face all day. I figured we were going to need these for when you finally decide say whatever it is you have been thinking about all day.” Alex gives her a look that says everything. She had noticed. Whatever Kara was hiding she wasn’t going to be able to keep hiding it.

“What look?” Kara drags two of the drinks towards her side of the table as Alex does the same.

“That one.” Alex points at Kara’s face and then gestures vaguely to her own. “You’re doing that thing with your brows.” Kara automatically reaches up and tries to touch her brows.

“I’m not making a face.” Kara brings her hand down.

“Yeah it’s still there.” Alex downs her shot quickly before adjusting her position in her chair as if she is trying to get herself more comfortable.

“Stop looking at my eyebrows.” Kara huffs but Alex is unfazed. She is waiting for whatever it is that Kara needs to say. “Ok fine. I do have something to tell you but I just don’t know how you’re going to take it.”

“What did you do?” Alex’s eyes narrow just slightly trying to read whatever look she thinks is on Kara’s face.

“Nothing bad.” Alex just stares. “I promise.”

“Ok fine then what is it?”

“I accepted an internship in Gotham. I leave in two week.” Kara watches Alex’s closely as she tries to process the information. After a moment of not saying anything, Alex reaches for Kara’s shot. She doesn’t even make a face as she downs the shot.

“I’m sorry, you what?” She leans onto the table as if it is possible that she misheard her.

“It’s not a big deal-”

“Not a big deal? You just said that you’re taking an internship in Gotham City. Gotham is one of the most dangerous cities right now. You can’t go to Gotham.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“It’s Gotham, Kara.” Alex raises her voice, catching the attention of some people that are table next to them.

“I know it is Alex. I applied for the internship.” She lowers her own voice hoping that Alex will match hers.

“Why would you do something like that?” Alex leans back and takes a long sip of her beer. “Seriously Kara, what were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that this internship would be a really great opportunity for me and that it would give me a leg up when I try to become a journalist.”

“Nothing good ever happens there Kara.”

“I don’t believe that.” Alex stares at her sister. “Stop staring at me like that.”

“What is the real reason that you are taking this internship?” Kara freezes.

“What are you talking about?”

“Why are you really doing this? Don’t give that resume crap. We both know that you want to be a journalist for Catco. Why would you apply for an internship that would take you away from that?”

“Catco is my dream job but that doesn’t mean I should turn down an amazing opportunity that could have a positive outcome for my career.”

“Gotham is an amazing opportunity? Really?”

“It could be.” Kara lets out an exasperated sigh. She knew that telling Alex would be a battle but she is still surprised by how much she is pushing this. Alex takes another long drink of her beer not taking her eyes off of Kara.

“Tell me that getting away from _him_ is not the only reason you’re taking this job.” Kara gently shakes her head no. “He doesn’t have to be in our lives Kara.”

“He is their friend too. It’s bound to happen at some point.” Kara looks away from Alex, hoping that she won’t see the real reason behind her surprise internship.

“They would choose you.”

“I would never ask them to do that.”

“I’ll do it. I don’t like him either.”

“Ok, I’ll admit that it would be hard to have to see him after the whole...ya know… whatever.” Kara waves her hand to signal the mess that she is talking about. “But I promise that he is not the reason that I am taking this internship. This is something that I really want to do.” Alex narrows her eyes at her sister. “Ok fine, it will be an added bonus that I don’t have to see him when he comes back but that is not the reason.” Alex drops the look and just stares at her.

“You really want to do this?”

“Yes.” Alex nods and finishes off her beer.

“Ok fine, I support your crazy decision to go to Gotham, one of the most dangerous cities ever.”

“Alex.” Kara just rolls her eyes at the amused look on her sisters face.

“Have you told mom yet?” Kara eyes go wide in fear.

“No…I was hoping that you would go with me to tell her.”

“Why so she can be mad at me for letting you do this?”

“You’re not letting me do anything. I chose this on my own.” Alex just sighs.

“You’re really going to make me go with you to tell her aren’t you?” Kara laughs as she nods her head. She takes a sip of her drink to try and catch up with Alex.

“Ok fine then you’re buying the next round.” Alex holds out her hand for some money. She keeps it open after Kara gives her some cash. Kara looks at her, confused. “I’m going to need something stronger.” Kara rolls her eyes but gives her another five. Alex smiles sweetly before walking off.

While Alex is at the bar a loud group walks in and quickly finds a spot in the corner. Kara sees Alex stare at the group almost as if she recognizes someone in the group. Kara looks over to see if she knows any of them but doesn’t see any familiar faces.

Kara feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. She takes it out and looks at the notification. It is from a news app that she has on her phone. It reads: **_UPDATE: LUTHERCORP STILL IN TALKS TO BRING BRANCH TO NATIONAL CITY. SOURCES SAY DEAL WILL BE SIGNED IN UPCOMING MONTHS._**

Kara clears her notification without fully reading it. She puts the phone on the table face down just as Alex comes back with another round of drinks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea for a while but I haven't posted it because I am not exactly sure where this is going just yet. I finally decided that I would just post it and see where it goes. Also I'm pretty sure I'm going to be naming the chapters after songs that I listened to while writing this so if the titles are weird that's why.  
> Tumblr: itsokwellbefine


	2. About You

There is a soft knock on the door of the Lena’s office. It had been one of the only good things about her new position. Initially when she had moved to National City, she was only working in the research labs of the new branch of Luther Corp. After six months, her mother insisted that she take more of an initiative within the company. Now she had an office, was forced to sit in on meetings, and spent more time going through paperwork than working in the lab. She hated every minute of it.

“Come in.” Lena looked up to see Jess step into her office.  “Jess.”

“Miss Luthor…” Lena smiles as Jess catches herself. “I’m sorry, Lena. I just wanted to remind you that you have that lunch meeting with Cat Grant soon. I already called the car and it’s waiting downstairs when you are ready.”

“Right, I was hoping that would have gotten pushed back but I guess not.”

“I could fake a meeting?” Lena lets out a laugh as she gets up to grab her purse.

“While I appreciate the commitment, I think I will just have to suck it up and go to this lunch. Luther Corp needs the good press.” Lena walks out of her office and towards Jess’ desk. She waits expectantly as Jess catches up.

“Did I forget something?” Jess is quick to look over her desk as if there is something that she actually did miss. She looks back when she can’t see anything obvious.

“You’re coming with me.”

“Oh no, that’s okay Lena. Ms. Grant only asked for you.”

“Actually she asked for me and whoever stole the recorder from the journalist last week.” Lena can see the blush creep into Jess’s face.

“I wasn’t just going to let him walk out of here with that thing. He did a terrible job at the interview and there was no way that I was going to let there be an audio file of that out in the world.”

“And I thank you for that. Now let’s go. You get to return the recorder back to Cat Grant.” Jess sighs loudly and grabs her purse.

“OK fine but only because I know that she will have the good coffee there.” Lena raises an eyebrow at that. “I just mean that they are closer to my favorite coffee shop and I just happen to know that is where Cat always sends her assistants.” Lena gives a thoughtful hum.

“Well Jess why didn’t you just say something? I would have just built you a coffee shop downstairs.”

Jess’s step falters for a moment before she hurries to catch up to Lena as she walks to the elevator. Lena just stares at Jess trying really hard not to smile.

“You’re making a joke.” Lena keeps staring. “I think I liked it better when you didn’t do that. Coffee is a serious matter Lena.”

“Oh one hundred percent Jess.” She can’t help her laugh now. After a moment, Jess joins in as the elevator door closes.

Lunch with Cat Grant was not as eventful as Lena thought it would be. She had heard stories about the woman but they all seemed to exaggerate her more intense qualities. During the lunch she had apologized for the journalist that had conducted the horrible interview and let Lena know that it would not be published.

“The journalist I _planned_ on using is still away on her little vacation. I believe she would be the best person for this however the exact date of her return has not been decided.”

“That’s a generous vacation.”

“It is.” Cat doesn’t offer much past that but Lena doesn’t really expect her too.

“Don’t worry Cat, the story is yours. You are the only one I trust not to misrepresent our new message at Luther Corp.”

“I appreciate that Lena. I hope to be in touch soon.” Cat nods and follows Lena and Jess out of her office. Suddenly her phone rings and she looks between them and the phone.

“Go ahead. I look forward to hearing from you.” Cat says a quick thanks before going back for her phone. Jess and Lena head towards the elevator. Jess says something about stopping for another coffee before heading back to the office when Lena suddenly stops. Jess doesn’t notice and keeps going. Lena is too preoccupied to tell her.  Coming out a smaller office is Alex Danvers followed by James Olsen.

“Thank you for these.” She motions to a folder.

“I hope they help with the investigation.” Lena can’t help but stare. A string of memories pull at the back of her head. Almost as if she can feel her stare. Alex looks up and slows down as she sees Lena staring. Her face is unreadable. They are heading towards the elevators as well.

James spots her a moment later. Unlike Alex, James shows his emotions clearly. Confusion followed by suspicion. As they approach James stops in front of her.

“Lena Luthor.”

“I’ll see you around James.” Alex doesn’t even bother looking in her direction just heads straight for the elevator. James doesn’t have time to say goodbye before she is gone. She passes Jess, who has finally noticed that Lena is not next to her.

“James Olsen. It’s a pleasure to see you again.”

“Likewise.” It sounds like it takes everything in James to spit the words out. Trying to hold onto some form of civility. “What are you doing here?”

“A meeting with Ms. Grant.”

“Is this about the interview? I heard about that. Did your assistant return what she stole?” Lena hates that she has to look up at him in order to fully look him in the eye. She doesn’t back down from his stare. She goes to answer but before she can Jess is standing next to her.

“I didn’t steal it but the recorder has been returned.” Jess says quickly before turning to Lena. “Miss Luthor we have a meeting to get too.” Lena breaks her stare with James and looks towards Jess.

“Right of course. Let’s go. It was nice seeing you Mr. Olsen.”

“Sure it was.” Lena waits until her back is turned to roll her eyes.

Once they reach the ground floor, Jess looks over at her.

“I’m sorry if I overstepped Lena… it’s just that he seemed-”

“Don’t worry Jess. You’re fine.” 

The car is already waiting for them once they step outside. They get in and head back to Luther Corp.

“You knew that guy?”

“My brother did.” Lena says quietly as she looks out the window. When she moved to National City she had assumed that one day she would run into her past, she hadn’t really thought she would run into her brothers.

“What-”

“It was a long time ago Jess.” Lena doesn’t say anything else but thankfully Jess gets the hint not to ask anything more.

“Hopefully that reporter is as good as Ms. Grant says she is.” Something tugs at the back of Lena’s mind. “I wonder when she will get back.”

“Yeah I wonder.” She looks over at Jess and gives her a soft smile. “Hey Frank?”

“Yes Miss Luthor?” The driver tilts his head to acknowledge that he is listening.

“Would you stop at the coffee shop again for Jess?”  She tries not to laugh at the outright excitement on Jess’s face.

“Sure thing, Miss Luthor.” Lena goes back to staring out the window. She can feel as if something is starting to shift. Going to Catco today might have just set her up for everything she had been hoping to avoid.

Back at her office, Lena searches for someone online. Seeing Alex today at Catco made Lena remember that Kara talked a lot about Cat Grant right before her move. When Kara had made the decision to pursue journalism she began to read every interview she could that included Cat.

Lena wouldn’t be surprised if Kara had somehow managed get a position with the magazine under Cat. She searches the most recent issues expecting to see her name in the bylines but after going back three weeks she still doesn’t see anything.

There is a knock at the door and Jess walks in carrying a folder.

“Here are the reports you asked for.” Jess sets them down at her desk and notices her screen. “I didn’t know you actually read the articles from Catco.”

“I’m looking for someone.”

“That journalist?” Lena doesn’t say anything, just takes the folder from Jess.

“Thank you.”

“You should check their social media. They always tag their employees.” Jess says as she walks back out of the office. Lena just stares after her for a moment. She hadn’t even thought about that.

After what feels like forever of scrolling, Lena suddenly stops when she sees a group picture of some of Catco's employees. She’s so focused on the happy smiling version of Kara that it takes her a moment to realize that she is standing next to James. His arm thrown over her shoulder and she is looking up at him. It is a smile that is all too familiar to her. One that she hasn’t seen in years but still pulls at her heart. Memories flood her brain. She had never seen that smile directed at anyone other than her but here it was. Directed at James Olsen. Her chest tightens and something in her stomach drops.

It is marked from a year ago but the caption suggests that it is an older photo than what the date says.

She clicks on the tag that hovers over Kara and it brings her to another page. It appears to be a more professional page and mostly full of work related items or social justice issues. Lena notices quickly that there hasn’t been a new post in over eight months.

She exits it out of the page quickly afraid of what she might see. She searches the archives on Catco’s website for Kara’s name and finds that the last article published for her was marked over eight months ago as well.  She stares at the date for a moment longer before closing out of everything. It is a little strange but maybe she no longer works for Catco.

There is a really big part of Lena that doesn’t believe that but she doesn’t know what else to really think. She opens the folder that Jess gave determined to forget about the photo of a smiling Kara. Whatever is going on, it is none of her business. Not anymore.

//

Kara sits in a small coffee shop in one of the nicer areas of Gotham. She’s scrolling through her news feed when she comes across an updated version of an article with a title that reads: **Growing Spheerical Industries Acquires Funding from New Research Firm _…_** Something about the name of the firm strikes an unsettling feeling in her stomach. The original article was published a few days ago but since then she hasn’t been able to find much about the research firm. She is hoping she will be able to find someone who can help. Suddenly there is an incoming call from Alex. She can’t help the smile that stretches across her face as she swipes across the screen to answer it.

“Hey Alex.”

“When are you coming home?” Kara can’t help her laugh. Alex is being impatient but she can’t really blame her. She misses her sister too.

“I told you soon.”

“What exactly does soon mean Kara? I remember you saying you that the internship would only last six months. It’s been eight months. I need you back in National City. James and Winn are driving me crazy.” Kara winces as Alex’s voice rises a few octaves. A telltale sign that she is stressed out. “There is so much we need to catch up on.” Kara thinks she knows exactly what Alex means.

She knows that Lena has probably been in town this whole time but Alex has never brought it up and Kara sure as hell wasn’t going to. She had seen the articles in the paper and heard the rumors from Clark before she left.

“I know, I’m sorry Alex. It’s just…I’m learning a lot here.” Kara looks down at her coffee. She is a little unsure of how much to tell her sister about her time here. She just wants keep it to herself a little bit longer.

“What exactly are you learning there that you can’t here?” The exasperation in Alex’s voice makes Kara roll her eyes. Her sister has always been just a little dramatic.

“Alex.”

“Kara.” Kara tries really hard not to sigh into the phone.

“I promise it will be soon Alex.” Just then someone sits down at the other end of her table. It is Kate Kane. She smiles shyly. “Look, I got to go but I promise I will talk to you soon. Love you.” She waits until she hears Alex’s goodbye before ending the call.

“You know I really think you’re going to miss me Danvers. Are you sure you want to leave?” Kara can’t help the slight blush she feels on her cheeks.

“I think it’s time for me to go home. Besides the look on Alex’s face when I surprise her will be worth it.” Kara leans a little closer across the table. “But you’re right, I will miss you Kate.”

“I don’t do teary goodbyes.” They both laugh at this.

“It’s not a going to be one.” Kate has been one of the reasons that her stay in Gotham has been tolerable. Alex had been right. The city was not the greatest but she had work to do here. Work that had somehow put Kate in her life and she was thankful for that, even if she couldn’t wait to get back to National City.

Kara reaches out to grab her coffee and Kate reaches across the table to grab her wrist. She gently pulls her wrist more towards her and turns it over showing a big scar across her wrist. Her finger twitches almost as if she is going to touch it but she doesn’t. She never has. A part of Kara is thankful for that.

“It’s not what you think it is.” Kara says softly. Something she has said every time. Since she has met her, Kate has always hinted at wanting to ask about it but never does. Always respecting the fact Kara has never brought it up herself.

“I know.” Kate takes one last look at her wrist before looking back up at her, she lets go. Kara pulls it back it to her.

“I got it fighting a tiger.” She tries to say it with a straight face but by the look on Kate’s face, she knows that she is not succeeding. It’s a running joke between them. Each time it is something more out there than the last time.

“I thought you said it was a bear.” Kate gives her a crooked smile.

“Oh right, right. I meant a bear.” Kara murmurs easily. She is thankful that Kate always chooses to indulge her obvious lies instead of press for more.

“Of course. Simple mix up.” Kara just shaker her head at the ridiculousness of it all.

“So I actually asked you here to thank you.  You’ve been a lot of help with my work.”

“You know for all the investigating that you do, I don’t read about any of it in your pieces.”

“You read my articles?” Kara is little shocked by this. Kate, for the most part, has had a negative view of the Gotham paper. She talked a lot about the rumors of the head of the paper being under some criminal’s payroll. After her time there Kara wouldn’t deny it but she can’t exactly say that she had seen any proof of it.

“Once or twice maybe.” Kara laughs at the lie but lets it slide.

“Well the work that you helped me with is not something that was not a part of my internship here.”

“Obviously…so are you going to tell me what exactly you were looking into?” Kara looks up at this, wondering if Kate actually knows what she is up too.

“Maybe when the times is right but right now there is still a lot that I don’t know.”

“If you told me, I could probably be of more help. I have access to… resources.”

“Yes, I know what _resources_ you have but this needs to stay quiet. Your resources would draw too much attention.”

“Well the offer will still stand even when you go back to National City.” Kate regards her with a look that she can’t exactly dissect. She can see a hint of worry in her eyes but it is gone before she can ask about it.

“I appreciate that. The same goes for you.” Just then the door to the coffee shop opens. Kara sees a flash of dark hair and for a moment she freezes. It has been happening more and more lately. Her mind playing tricks on her, making her think she sees someone that it isn’t there. Kate seems to notice her distraction too.

“I should thank you as well.”

“For what?” Kara is pulled back to their conversation the confusion evident on her face.

“Your friend has been a lot of help with finding out who is running some of the underground fight rings.”

“Oh right, yeah she tends to have friends in any city she shows up in. I’m glad that she could help.”

“I’m a little surprised that you are friends with her. I wasn’t expecting Kara Danvers to know such a… interesting person.”

“We shared a mutual…friend _._ ”

“A “friend”?” Kara tries to avoid meeting Kate’s eyes but she can still feel her watching her reaction.

“OK fine not a friend.” Kate just stares at her waiting for her to continue. “It was a few years ago.” Kara shakes her head to clear her mind. Memories of what feels like another life threaten to fill her head. “Anyways like I said, I’m glad she could help. What exactly was she helping you with? I doubt that you are looking to participate in these fight rings.”

“No, definitely not but I think that the people who run them can help me find someone that I am looking for.” Kate lowers her voice as she says this, despite being in an empty part of the coffee shop. It’s not like there is anyone else around to hear her. The hesitation in her voice makes Kara look around to make sure no one is actually paying attention to them. No one is even looking in their direction.

“Is there anything I can help with?” Kate is shaking her head before Kara can finish her sentence.

“No, I don’t want you to get involved in this.”

“Did you forget that I’ve been doing my own investigative work in this city for the last eight months?”

“This is different Kara. The people that I have to go through are not nice people.” The use of her first name by Kate is what draws her attention.  Kara is a little shaken by the fear Kate’s voice but she tries not to let it show.

“I could handle it.” They stare at each other for a moment before Kate breaks into a soft smile.

“I don’t doubt that.” She begins to get up and Kara stands too. “But you need to get back to National City before you find another reason to stay in this awful place.” Kara laughs as they make their way to the door.

“You say it’s awful but you never leave it.”

“I love it too much.” Kara shakes her head at the smirk that Kate gives her. “So I know you leave tonight but do you think I could interest you a in a quick dinner. A send off before you go.”

“I would love too but there is actually one more person that I need to say goodbye to.”

“You are probably the only person I know that you could show up in Gotham and make friends.”

“What can I say there’s just something about me.”

“Yeah, there is.”

“If you change your mind or ever need anything, National City is not _that_ far.” Kate opens the door for her and follows her out.

“I appreciate that.” She leans in for a hug and places a soft kiss on her cheek. “Who knows, I may take you up on that offer. See you around Danvers.” Kate gives her one last smile before turning around and heading towards a motorcycle parked on the corner.

Kara smiles and gives a small wave even though Kate can’t see it. She turns to head back to her apartment. She would miss Kate but there is a sense of excitement that fills her when she realizes that she will be flying back to National City tonight. She can’t wait to be home.

The last stop before her flight is not nearly as nice as the small coffee shop that she had Kate meet her at. This place is a hidden at the end of some alley in one of the worst parts of the city. The man at the door gives Kara a skeptical look until another man steps up to them. He leans close to the man blocking her path and says something too low for her to hear. The man just nods and steps out of her way. She walks in without a word.

While the outside looks run down, the inside of the place is quite the opposite. It is obvious that the bar caters to a specific type of clientele. Kara walks past a table full of men with expensive looking suits. She doesn’t stare but she thinks that some of them look familiar. Perhaps from the council meeting she attended for a press day last month.

She heads towards the back where a row of the nicest tables sit. There is one near the center that is always reserved. This is where she finds Veronica Sinclair.

“Veronica.” She is in the middle of talking to a man in a suit that is just a bit too big. He looks a bit nervous. Veronica acknowledges her presence with a nod before turning back to the man.

“Excuse me, we’ll have to finish this a bit later.” The man looks at Kara, trying to figure out who she is. “Thank you sergeant.” Veronica dismisses him before he can say anything. He gets up and walks to the bar.

“Kara, I’m glad you could make it.”

“We couldn’t have had drinks at a normal bar?” Kara sits and takes a quick look around but makes sure not stare too long at anyone.

“This is a normal bar for Gotham.” Kara just stares at her. “Ok fine, I also get a kick out seeing you in a place like this. I’m glad you lost the stuffy clothing this time.” Kara looks down at the black dress that she is in. It’s not nearly as expensive as the other people’s clothing in here but it at least blends in a lot better than her khakis and button up shirts. “Although I must say I do miss the glasses.” Kara goes to adjust them before remembering that she is wearing her contacts tonight.

“Some people were starting to recognize me as a journalist.” Veronica gives an understanding hum before nodding at someone over her shoulder. Kara doesn’t even have time to turn around and see who she is looking at before someone is standing at the table.

“Two glasses of scotch please… Actually bring the bottle over here. We are celebrating.”

“I have a flight Veronica.”

“Unless you are flying the plane yourself there is nothing wrong with you having a drink or two.” She smiles as the man walks off towards the bar.

“So, National City.” Kara waits, knowing that there is something Veronica is getting at. “You know I’m surprised that you didn’t go home sooner.”

“You know that I was here for work.” The man returns with two glasses of scotch and the bottle. It has an unusual gold crest on the label. He sets everything on the table before leaving. Kara has a feeling that he remains in Veronica’s line of sight in case she wants anything else.

“Yes but we both know that National City has a new resident in town. One that we are both very fond of.”

“I don’t know…” The look Veronica gives her makes her give up on whatever lie she was about to tell. “Why would that have any effect on my work here?”

“Ooh maybe that is exactly why you are here.”

“It’s not–”

“I mean your internship did end two months ago.” Kara takes a big sip of her drink. Veronica has always had a habit of getting on her nerves within the first five minutes of being around her. A thing that has been happening since college.

“How did you even know that?” Veronica smiles wide. “You’ve been spying on me?”

“I’ve been looking out for you.”

“I doubt that.”

“I have been.” Veronica loses her smile and almost looks serious. “We’re in Gotham Kara. This isn’t National City or even Metropolis. There are a different set of rules here.”

“I was doing fine before I ran into you.” Veronica’s silence tugs at a memory. The way that Kara had run into Veronica while investigating a man who she believed was the owner of the one of the most popular underground bars. How it was almost too convenient Veronica knew exactly where to find him. “You planned that didn’t you? You knew I was here since the beginning.” Something suddenly clicks in her head. All the good luck that she had while investing some of the more dangerous people and places during her stay in Gotham was definitely too good to be true.

“The owner of the paper is a friend of mine. I knew you were coming the moment he accepted your application.” Kara doesn’t say anything. She just grabs the bottle and refills her glass. “You needed someone to look out for you. Besides Lena would kill me if I let something happen to you.” Kara freezes at that. Despite constantly asking Veronica not to bring up the past she always did it. Kara adds a little more to her glass.

“She wouldn’t care either way. We have nothing to do with each other now.”

“Sure.” Kara makes sure Veronica can see her eye roll.

“It’s been three years.”

“It could be ten, I doubt that would make a difference to either of you.”

“I was the one… I-”

“I know that too but I think there was something else behind it. I don’t know what it was exactly but I would like to believe that you were not that stupid.” Kara takes another drink. The only response she has ever had when Veronica wants to bring up Lena. Kara itches to change the subject.

“If you are friends with the owner why did you make it seem like I had to sneak around for you? You could have just asked for someone to be assigned to do look into those people and they probably would have done it.

“I could have but it was fun seeing you sneak around and it meant that I got to keep a closer eye on you.” She smiles at the clear annoyance on Kara’s face. “You needed the help, trust me, you were drawing too much attention to yourself the way you were going about things when you first got here.”

“I was looking into something that was not for the paper.”

“Obviously.” When Kara doesn’t elaborate on what exactly she was looking into, Veronica just keeps going. “So what are you planning on saying to her when you see her again.”

“That’s not happening. National City is big enough that I doubt we will run into each other.”

“Oh please, you two are hopeless. It is inevitable that it will happen. I’m sure the universe will put you together and it will probably happen sooner than you think.”

“Whatever.”

“You know I always thought that you would have come back to Metropolis.”

“Veronica.”

“Well actually, I thought you would have made up that morning in my apartment. I mean the look on her face when she thought that we had–”

“This is why you don’t have very many friends.” Veronica lets out a loud laugh causing someone from another table to look over at them.

“Ok fine, I get it you don’t want to talk about it.” Kara nods in agreement. “I know that you have both tried to move on and I’m sure that worked out so well for the both of you. Tell me about your new friend.” Kara catches her words after a moment. She freezes and looks at her. Veronica knows exactly what she did but she is giving her a too innocent smile. “She’s pretty hot. I didn’t think she would be your type but I mean I get it.”

“Kate is just my friend.”

“You don’t have to lie Kara. I know about the dinners.” Kara doesn’t know what to say. She just knows that this is not the conversation she wants to be having with Veronica Sinclair.

“We’re friends. That’s it.”

“Don’t worry I won’t tell Lena. Your secret is safe with me.”

“I have a flight to catch.” Kara downs her drink and begins to stand up. She pulls a folder out of her purse. “Here is the rest of what I found on the new dealer in town. My last job for you.”

“Wait!” Kara still stands but doesn’t leave the table. “Ok, we don’t have to talk about your hot friend but I do think you should know what she has been looking into.”

“No. I don’t want to know. If she wants me to know then she will tell me.”

“Kara–”

“I said no.”  Veronica sighs and stands up.

“I forgot how difficult you can be.” She nods to someone else over her shoulder. “Before you go, here is the information you asked for and the contact that I have back in Metropolis.” A man hands her a folder. It takes everything in her not to look in the folder right then and there. “You still have the phone I gave you?” Kara nods and pulls it out of her purse. Veronica takes it and enters a new number in it.

“What are you doing?”

“If you ever need help call that number.” Kara nods and takes the phone back. Veronica leans in for a quick hug. “Be careful Danvers.” She can barely hear her over the noise of the bar.

“Thank you Veronica. I’ll see you later.”

“I’m sure you will.” Veronica murmurs as she watches her leave. Once Kara is out of the bar she heads back to her apartment. She is ready to go home to National City. She has been away long enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: itsokwellbefine


	3. Bruises

The first morning that Kara is back at Catco she walks in with Cat’s favorite coffee drink just as a form of protection. She knows that she has been gone longer than anyone expected and that it is nothing short of a miracle that Cat has held her job for this long. She ignores the protest from Cat’s new assistant as she walks into her office. When she does, she sees Cat sitting in her chair facing the opposite wall. As she spins towards Kara, she has her eyes closed and her head tilted back.

“Is there a reason that you are stomping into my office other than the desire to be fired.”

“Hi Ms. Grant...good morning.” One of Cat’s eyes open and she looks over at her. If she is surprised to see her standing there, it doesn’t show.  

“Kara.” Cat closes her eye and takes a deep breath. She doesn’t do anything else, just lets the room fall into silence.

“Hi.”

“You said that already.”

“Uh…yeah–yes, I did. Sorry. I just wanted to come in and talk to you, to express my appreciation for well…you know.” Kara waves her hand despite Cat not looking at her.

“Your vacation.”

“It wasn’t-”

“If you weren’t working for me then it was a vacation.”

“Right.” Cat sighs and finally opens her eyes.

“Is that from the coffee shop downstairs?” Cat sits up a little straighter and doesn’t take her eyes off the cup.

“Yes.” Cat looks back up at her. Staring. Kara tries her best to stand still but she can’t help but shift awkwardly the longer that she stares.

“Fine. Have a seat.” Kara lets go of the breath that she was holding.

“I still remembered your order.”

“With almond milk?” Kara freezes as she is about to place the coffee cup down in front of Cat.

“I thought you liked soy? You said almond milk isn’t a real thing.” Cat’s eyes narrow just slightly.

“Hmm you’re right, I just was seeing if Gotham has left your memory in tack.” Kara sets the cup down and sits down. Trying her hardest not to smile. She missed Cat’s antics more than she thought.

“Yes. Memory is still good.”

“Then why are you two months late from your vacation?”

“You approved the time.”

“I did but I remember approving your request of only being gone for six months not eight.”

“Right, well I felt like I needed more time in order to fully appreciate Gotham and the work that they do with their paper.”

“Please Kara, no one appreciates Gotham. Ask that brooding corporate millionaire…oh wait you can’t because even he left that city and never looked back.”

“Uhh…”

“And is there a reason why you didn’t come in two days ago, when you actually got back to National City?”

“How did you know that?” Kara watches as Cat opens the lid to the coffee as if she is inspecting it. She brings it to her nose and takes a small sniff. She doesn’t make an expression which Kara takes as a good sign.

“I know everything Kara.” Cat puts the lid back on the cup and takes a small sip. “Also because Winn hasn’t shut up about it.” Both of them look out of Cat’s office through the glass doors to see James and Winn trying to act like they weren’t just watching them. Winn is pointing to a blank screen and James is nodding at whatever imaginary thing Winn is pointing at.

“Good to know that some things don’t change.” Kara murmurs before turning back to face Cat. She is already staring at her.

“So besides proving that you are still proficient in ordering my coffee what are you doing in my office? Didn’t I promote you? Why aren’t you doing the job you are supposed to be doing?”

“Well I just wanted to come and say thank you for allowing me to have that time I spent away in Gotham and for keeping a spot open for me.”

“Yes, well to be honest, I didn’t think that you would have stayed. I thought surely Gotham would have scared you back sooner.”

“Well actually Gotham isn’t–”

“Anyways, Kara why aren’t you meeting with Snapper? He is technically the person you should be seeing.”

“I already saw him.”

“And?”

“Well he told me to stay out of his way until there was something for me to do.” Cat just stares at her for a moment, as if she is trying to decide something.

“Well there is something I have for you do. The last journalist screwed up the story so I told Snapper to shelve it until we had someone who could do the job.”

“Ok yeah, perfect. I can do it. Whatever it is.” Cat sets her cup down and opens a drawer to pull out a folder.

“I want you to write an article about the return of Luther Corp in National City. I’ll set up an interview with Lena Luthor today. I need you to get me something by tomorrow.”

“Lena Luthor?” Cat just stares at her, growing impatient. “I can’t.” Cat raises an eyebrow in a silent challenge.

“Are you telling me that you can’t do the very job that I have held for you for the last eight months?”

“No I–”

“Did you not just say that you could do whatever job I had for you?”

“Well yes but-”

“Great, so go. Do your job.” Cat hands her the folder that she pulled from her desk. “Here is some basic info on the company’s return, their official statement and whatever they initially sent with the last journalist.”

“But I know her.” Cat holds the folder out still, forcing Kara to take it.

“Then I don’t need to give you the speech where I have to tell you not judge people based on their last name and as a journalist you need to have an unbiased opinion while writing it?”

“Uh…no.”

“Goodbye Kara.” Kara sighs and gets the hint. She gets up and walks out of her office.

James and Winn are waiting for her when she walks out of the office.

“How did it go? What did she say?”

“The coffee was a smart move.”  James and Winn talk at the same and Kara smiles. She missed them more than she realized.

“It went fine, I still have my job and she even assigned me an article.” They follow Kara to her desk.

“See I told you: you’re secretly her favorite.” Winn sits in a nearby chair spins side to side in it.

“I wouldn’t go that far but I’m glad that she gave me an assignment. It means that she doesn’t completely regret her decision to make me a journalist.”

“So what is your assignment?” Suddenly Kara’s phone lights up with an email. It’s from Cat’s assistant. Her meeting is in one hour.

“I have to go interview Lena Luthor…in one hour apparently. I wonder how Cat got an appointment that quick.” Kara begins to pack her bag.

“Luthor is probably dying for the good press.” James scoffs. “They always are considering what goes on with that company.” Kara just rolls her eyes at him. She is used to that kind of reaction when people bring up anything to do with Luthor Corp.

“I thought we were supposed already have done an interview with her.”

“What happened with that? Cat didn’t really explain.”

“The last reporter was a little harsh with the truth about the company. Cat pulled the article but I guess she changed her mind.”

“It was that bad?”  Winn and James both nod.

“They were a bit biased towards Luthor Corp.” Winn says slowly.

“Can you blame them? Who isn’t?” James says quickly, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well I’m not.” James gives her a surprised look. “Besides Lena Luthor is not the entire company. You can’t exactly blame her for the decisions made by other people.”

“She’s still a Luthor.” James shrugs. His phone goes off and he pulls it out of his pocket. “I forgot about the pictures that still need approval for tomorrow. I have to go.” James is already walking away before Kara can respond. “I’m glad you’re back Kara. We should all get drinks this weekend to celebrate.”

“Oh yeah, please Kara? We need to properly celebrate with too many shots and cheap beer.” Kara stands up and Winn follows her.

“Ok Winn. Drinks this weekend. You guys can buy me all the drinks you want.”

“I didn’t say anything about buying your drinks.”

“Thanks Winn. You’re the best.” Kara laughs and pretends like she can’t hear his protests as she walks away.

 

//

 

The longer the day goes on the more that Lena wishes she was back in college and she could just stay in bed. She hardly skipped class but on the days where she woke up feeling like something was really off she sometimes gave into that feeling and took a day off from the world.

Since she has been forced to play a more active role in the company, she doesn’t get that luxury anymore. While she is not exactly on speaking terms with her mother she is sure that if she took a sick day her mother would know and have some long reprimanding lecture to give her.

Today has definitely been one of the most stressful days that she has had in a while. A new engineer was hired along with an intern for another engineer. Lena just knew that starting both on the same day was asking for trouble but against her better judgment she gave into the request of the engineer pushing for the intern. So far today, she has caught the intern breaking several different protocols and the new engineer showed up an hour late. At this point she didn’t know who she was more worried about.

As Lena finally gets to sit at her own work station for the first time since she has been here, she spots Jess walk into the lab. She knows as soon as she sees her that her day is not going to get any easier.

“Lena, a Kara Danvers is here to see you. She’s the reporter that Ms. Grant insisted on sending over today.” Lena freezes at her work station. She stares at the lab table in front of her.  Of course the reporter that Cat talked about is Kara. Of course she just shows up after three years for an interview on a day that she already feels way too stressed. Lena thinks that she should have taken the sick day and dealt with her mother. It might have been an easier obstacle.

“Kara Danvers?” Jess nods and Lena straightens up a little in her chair. She resists the urge to fidget with her appearance. Despite the rush of anxiety that fills her she can’t deny the feeling of anticipation that grows in her.

“Is there a problem? Should I have her come back?”

“No, it’s fine. Could you please take her to my office? I need to clean up first and then I will be there.”

“Ok…Are you sure everything is ok?” Lena nods quickly and starts cleaning up her work station. She smooths out the imaginary wrinkles in her shirt and fixes her hair.

When she gets to her office, she waits just outside the door. She knows that Kara is already inside waiting for her. She takes a deep breath and walks into her office. She isn’t prepared whatsoever for the smile that Kara directs at her. She shouldn’t really expect anything different, this has always been Kara. She can’t help her own smile that forms when she sees her.

“Lena.” Even after all this time, just the way that Kara says her name makes her heart stutter.

“Kara.” Kara gets up and moves as if to go for a hug but stops quickly. She just brings her hands together in front of her. A nervous habit that Lena recognizes immediately. “What a surprise. Cat said she had a reporter in mind for this interview, I didn’t realize it would be you.” Lena motions for her sit back down as she walks to her own chair behind her desk.  

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that Cat was going to ask me to do this. If I had I would have-”

“Found a way out of it?”

“What? No that’s not- I just meant I would have given you a heads up. I’m sure you were really busy and probably didn’t want some journalist to make you change your schedule let alone me of all people.”

“It’s ok Kara. I actually had an opening today so it’s fine.” It’s a lie but Lena is not going to tell Kara that. Kara gives her a playful smirk.

“What?”

“You and I both know that’s a lie but thank you. Cat needs this by tomorrow and I’m not exactly in a position to not follow through on an assignment.”

“Ah right, your vacation. Cat mentioned something about that.” Lena laughs at the slight blush in her cheeks.

“It wasn’t a vacation…you know what? Never mind. I’m just happy that I still have my job and that you were my first.” Lena stills for a moment at the statement. It takes Kara a second to realize what she said. “Assignment. I mean my first assignment back.”

“I figured.”

“Sorry. I guess I’m just a little nervous.”

“Because of the interview?”

“No…well yes…because it’s you.” Kara doesn’t make eye contact. She just fiddles with the sleeve of her shirt. Lena is happy that Kara is not looking at her. She is afraid of what she would see. Lena feels just as nervous as Kara but probably for different reasons.

Three years ago, Kara had been the one to end things. Kara had made the decision to walk away and Lena had struggled to let her.

“Don’t be. It’s just an interview.” Kara finally looks up and Lena tries so hard not to get lost in her eyes. The blue is brighter than she remembers and she almost feels guilty about how her memories could never get the blue quite right.

“We’re ok right? I mean know that it might be weird with-” Lena waves a hand quickly. She doesn’t trust herself to have this conversation, especially at work.

“We’re good. Please don’t worry. We should probably just stick to the interview.” Lena doesn’t feel _good_ exactly. She hasn’t since Kara left but she has gotten a lot better. She doesn’t want there to be any animosity between them. It’s Kara after all. A part of her always understood why she left so it’s not like she carried any feelings of resentment. It was more of a sadness that settled in her chest at knowing what she could never have.

Kara sitting in her front her just seemed to pull at all of those feelings and Lena wasn’t ready to deal with it. Not today, not ever if possible.

“Right. Of course. Ok let’s get started.” Kara pulls out a pen and notebook along with a recorder. “Do you mind?” Kara nods to the recorder.

“Not at all.” Lena nods. “I’m surprised that Jess let you in here with that after last time.”

“She almost didn’t.” Kara laughs as she gets it set up. “She made me promise that I would ask you first and that you would approve me getting to keep the file.”

“That sounds more like it.”

“I heard that the last interview was pretty rough. I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s ok. It’s not your fault. I should have expected it. Thankfully Cat pulled the article.”

“And that Jess stole the recorder from the reporter.”

“That too.” Lena can’t help but laugh at the memory of Jess purposefully bumping into the journalist just to steal the recorder from his jacket pocket.

“I’m glad that you have an assistant who looks out for you.”

“Me too.” Kara is smiling at her and Lena can’t help but smile back. It’s overwhelming really. Kara is just as beautiful as she remembers and it’s a lot for her to handle.

“Well I promise to do a better job than the last journalist.”

“I trust you.” The response is out before she can really think about it. It’s true though. No matter what has happened between them she knows that Kara isn’t going to ruin her with this article.

“So let’s start with why Luthor Corp opened another branch in National City?”

“Well the company is looking to expand and we believe that National City is the best place for that.”

“Are you planning on closing the Metropolis branch?”

“Not all. Our Metropolis branch is doing well and we hope to achieve the same success here.” The interview goes on for another twenty minutes with similar questioning. Kara doesn’t give her anything too hard. She asks questions that allow Lena to answer with a positive message about Luthor Corp. Lena knows that she is going easy on her and she appreciates it.  Before Kara can ask her next question there is a knock on the door. Jess walks in shortly after.

“I’m sorry to interrupt Lena but there is an emergency in the lab and you’re needed downstairs. They said it was a minor fire but it’s already out.”

“Is everyone ok?” Lena and Kara are already both up and moving towards the door.

“Yes but they need you to sign off on some things. Apparently it was really contained no physical injuries and no property damage.”  Lena sighs and looks over at Kara.

“Kara I’m really sorry but I need to take care of this.” Kara nods in understanding.

“Are you free tonight? Maybe we could finish this up over drinks?” Kara touches the corner of her glasses nervously as they walk towards the elevators. “I mean if you want?” Kara gives her a hopeful smile and Lena is helpless.

“Uhh…Yeah if I’d have to check–”

“You’re schedule is clear.” Lena cuts Jess a look and she has the audacity throw an innocent looking smile at her. Kara just looks amused.

“Well then yes, I can meet for drinks.”  The elevator dings and the doors open up. “You still have the same number right?” Kara’s step falters as they enter the elevator.

“Yeah…yeah. Nothing’s changed.” Lena is a bit surprised too but she doesn’t want to think about what any of that means. Kara asking her out for drinks or the fact that she has held onto her ex’s number after all these years. Even after changing hers several times.

“Great then I’ll text you after I take care of this and then we can figure something out.” Lena pretends not to notice the way that Jess is looking between them.

“Ok. Yeah that works.” Kara adjusts her glasses as Lena clears her throats. She can practically feel Jess staring at her but she refuses to look. Instead she looks over at Kara and that might have been a worse idea. The smile that Kara gives her is so warm and familiar it pulls at her heart. She returns it without even meaning too.

The elevator dings and her attention is thankfully pulled away to the opening doors.

“Ok well, I guess I’ll see you later.”

“Goodbye Miss Danvers, it was nice meeting you.”

“It was nice meeting you Jess and please call me Kara.” Kara steps out and waves goodbye as the doors close again. Jess scans her badge to gain access to the lower level labs. Lena just waits for what she knows is coming. 

“So you already had her phone number?” There it is. Lena finally looks over to see Jess staring at her with a small smirk. Lena raises an eyebrow in challenge. 

“Jess.” 

“Lena.” After a moment of neither of them saying anything they are interrupted by the elevator doors again. 

“I think I liked it better when you were afraid of me.” Lena says before stepping out onto the lab floor. Jess doesn’t try to hide her laugh as she follows Lena. 

//

“What’s wrong?” Kara looks up from her half eaten slice of pizza to see Alex staring at her. 

“Nothing, why?”

“That’s only your second slice. Normally you don’t get that look until your fourth.”

“Oh I had a late lunch. So I guess I’m still kind of full from that.” Kara takes a small bite of her pizza just to get her sister to stop looking at her like that. 

“Right.”

“What?”

“Are you sure that” Alex waves a hand towards Kara’s face “has nothing to do with your meeting with Lena today.” Kara takes another bite of her food just so she doesn’t have to answer. 

“How did you know that?” Alex just rolls her eyes in annoyance. 

“I told you I was going to stop by for your lunch today remember?”

“Oh crap. Alex I’m so sorry, I completely forgot.” 

“Yeah I figured. James told me that Cat set up an interview for you.”

“I didn’t know she was going to ask me to do that but I couldn’t just say no.”

“Would you have said no if you could?” Kara pauses, her slice of pizza halfway to her mouth. She shrugs and just takes another bite. “Yeah I didn’t think so.”

“Alex.” Kara warns her around a mouthful of pizza.

“Kara.” Alex just stares at her, waiting for her to finish.

“Please don’t.” Alex raises her brow in question. “Whatever you’re going to say just don’t.”

“I was just going to say that it was interesting.” Alex raises her hands in surrender.

“Interesting how?”

“Oh come on Kara. She just magically ends up in National City two years after you guys break up?”

“There is no way that she would just move a company across the country for me.”

“She was willing to give it all up for you once. How would this be any different?”

“I don’t want to talk about this.”

“You never have.”  Kara finishes her slice of pizza and debates on getting another slice just to avoid the conversation.

“Then why are you bringing it up.”

“I just don’t get it Kara. You were so in love with her and then one day you’re not. Just like that? I never understood what happened.”  Kara stands up with her plate and grabs Alex’s, taking both of them to the sink.

“It wasn’t _just like that_ and it was complicated ok? I don’t want to talk about it.” Kara can feel Alex’s stare on her back but she refuses to turn around and meet her gaze.

“So complicated that you had move all the way to National City just to get over it? I mean, come on Kara, you even bought her a-”

“Alex please, just drop it.” Kara finally turns around and whatever Alex sees her in face is enough for Alex to let it go for now.

“Ok. Fine. We don’t have to talk about it. I’m just worried about her suddenly being in your life again.”

“I’m fine. I promise.” Alex just nods.

“You want to go get drinks later? You look like you could use one.”

“Actually I should get going. I need to go home and get ready.”

“Oh you have plans?”

“Uhh…yeah I do.” Alex narrows her eyes at Kara, studying her.

“Oh my god.”

“What?” Kara tries to avoid eye contact with her but it is too late.

“With Lena? You have plans with Lena? It’s only been a day!”

“It’s for the article. We didn’t get to finish the interview today so she agreed to get drinks with me tonight.” Alex just shakes her head.

“Wow I guess I was worried for nothing.” Alex runs a hand over her face. It looks like she is trying really hard not to say something. Kara is thankful that she is holding back whatever she is thinking.

“Alex, it’s just drinks.”

“Sure.”

“It is!”

“I said sure, Kara.” It’s Kara’s turn to roll her eyes.

“Alex.”

“Kara.”  Alex mimics her perfectly.

“Ok, I’m going to leave now.” Alex laughs as Kara begins to pack up her things.

“Have fun with Lena.” Kara acts like she doesn’t hear her when she leaves. Her phone vibrates in her purse but when she looks at there isn’t a notification. She pauses and checks the second phone she has zipped in the interior pocket. There is one missed call and one text both from V, the name that Veronica was saved under. The message reads: **call me back. It’s important.**

Kara doesn’t have a clue as to why Veronica would be reaching out. They had agreed that when she left Gotham, the work that she was doing for Veronica would be done. Unless Veronica decided that she needed something else. Whatever it was, Kara decided that tonight was not the night to find out what it was that Veronica needed. She turned off the phone and put it back inside the interior pocket of her purse.

She would deal with whatever that was tomorrow.

 

//

 

Lena agrees to meet Kara at some dive bar downtown.  She is way too nervous and debates whether or not she could get away with cancelling. She probably could and Kara probably wouldn’t even be mad. Before she can change her mind, her car is already pulling up to the bar. She thanks Frank, her driver, and gets out.

Kara is waiting outside of the bar by the door. All her nerves seem to fade away the closer she gets to Kara. Lena shouldn’t have been surprised really. She had always had this effect on her. No matter what had happened between them, it was still Kara.

“Hi.” Kara murmurs with a soft smile.

“Hi.” Lena can’t help but stare just a little at Kara. It is still hard to believe that after all these years, here she is standing in front of Lena like it’s the most normal thing in the world.

“Thank you for coming. I really appreciate it.”

“Of course.” Kara opens the door for Lena and she follows her in. “Besides I know that you are going easy on me with this interview.” Lena watches as a slight blush creeps into Kara’s cheeks.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lena just stares at her until she gives in. “Ok fine maybe I am but it’s not like it’s hard to make you look good…I mean what you’re doing at the company.”

“Thank you Kara.”

They order drinks and find an empty table easily. The rest of the interview goes smooth. Kara doesn’t use a recorder but writes notes down in her notebook. After Kara gets the through the rest of her questions they decided to stay for another drink. Kara comes back with two drinks and two shots.

“Kara?” Lena watches as Kara tries to set all the drinks down without spilling anything.

“We should celebrate.”

“What exactly are we going to celebrate?”

“You’re new job?”

“I’ve had it for eight months already.”

“Ok well I missed it so consider this a late celebration. We can celebrate you being in National City too.” Kara passes her both of her drinks as she sits down again.

“You want to celebrate me being in National City?”

“Yeah why not?” Kara’s smile falters. “Is that awkward? I mean I guess maybe it is...crap. I’m sorry. Ok maybe it is-”

“Kara, it’s ok. Don’t apologize.” Lena raises her shot glass quickly to get Kara to stop rambling. Kara pauses and stares at Lena for a moment. She slowly raises her own shot glass to meet Lena’s.

“Ok.” Kara takes a deep breath as they clink their glasses. Lena waits until right before they take their shots before she says something.

“Why would it be awkward, it’s not like you broke my heart and then moved across the country to get away from me.” She downs the shot quickly and Kara tries not to choke on hers. She wipes the little bit of excess from her lips and watches as Kara uses her other drink as a chaser. She gives Kara a warm smile.

“Lena-”

“I’m joking Kara. I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist.” Lena can see the hesitation in Kara’s face. She reaches out and runs her hand down Kara’s arm until she reaches her hand. She gives it a gentle squeeze. “It was a bad joke. I’m sorry.”

“I didn’t move to get away from you, I promise.” Lena squeezes her hand one more time before letting go. “It’s just that-” Lena has flashbacks of a similar conversation from over three years ago and her chest begins to feel hollow.

“It’s ok. It’s been a long time Kara. We don’t need to talk about it again.” Kara nods and just watches Lena for a moment. It’s hard not to feel a little self-conscious. It has been a few years since Kara has really looked at her. She’s worried that she looks different. It’s a silly thought considering that they aren’t even anything really.

“I’m really glad that you agreed to get drinks with me tonight. I know that it was for the interview but thank you for staying after.”

“Thank you for asking me. I’m glad that I agreed too.” Lena doesn’t even think about it before she says “So does this mean we can be friends again?” Kara looks surprised for a moment, almost as if she hadn’t expected Lena to ask something like this.

“I hope so.” Kara finally says and Lena can’t help the smile that forms. Lena doesn’t know what it means but she knows that she instantly feels just a little bit lighter. 

“Kara?” Kara obviously recognizes the voice judging by the way her body tenses. Lena looks over Kara’s shoulder and sees a man she doesn’t know and James. Kara turns to meet the man that called her name.

“Mon-El…Hey” Kara just stares at him for a moment. “You’re here…with James?”

“Yeah, I’m in town for another week so I just wanted to grab a beer with James before I left.”

“Right. Of course…” Kara must realize that both James and Monel are staring at Lena because she suddenly snaps out of it. “Guys this is-”

“Lena Luthor.” Kara looks at James surprised. “We know each other.”

“We don’t actually.” Kara looks between Lena and James. “He and my brother know each other.

“ _Knew._ ” Lena tries really hard not to roll her eyes at him.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize.” Kara seems to be confused by James’ attitude but Lena isn’t. He only sees her for her last name.

“It’s fine Kara. I’m sure it’s not something that Lena likes to talk about.”

“Considering your hostility with my brother has nothing to do with me, no. I don’t bring it up every chance I get.”

“My issue isn’t just with your brother.”

“James.” Kara doesn’t even make an effort to hide the warning in her tone.

“I’m going to get a drink. Anyone want one?” No one even really looks at Mon-El. “James? Kara? No?…Ok well I’m going to go over there.” As he walks away, Kara finally breaks eye contact with James and stares after Mon –El.

“I should probably go with him.”

“Yeah you should.”  James looks a little thrown off by her reaction but he doesn’t say anything about it. He just makes his way towards the bar where Mon-El is. “Lena, I’m sorry. I don’t know why James is acting like that.”

“You know why Kara. I’m a Luthor and that’s all he sees me as.” Lena is ready to leave. She doesn’t want to take her anger out on Kara but the more she thinks about James and the way that he looked at her the harder it is to calm down. “That’s all anyone ever sees me as.” Lena stands up and Kara follows her as she begins to make her way outside.

“That’s not true.”

“Well you’ve always been the exception.” Lena can’t help but roll her eyes. Kara has always been the one to her as just Lena no matter what was said about her family.  “Look I’m really glad that we got to get drinks tonight but I think I should be going home.”

“No, Lena. Please. Don’t go home on a bad note.” Kara reaches out quickly and grabs her hand. “Can I take you somewhere to else?” Lena looks down at their hands. Kara seems to notice what she did and gives her hand a squeeze before letting go. “Sorry…” she murmurs. “I know this really great twenty-four hour diner just a couple blocks down.”

“You want me to eat diner food?” Kara lets out a laugh that does a lot to dismantle the anger sitting in her chest.

“We used to go to diners all the time.” Kara starts leading her and Lena can’t help but automatically follow her.

“I only went because of you. It’s not like I actually liked the food.”

“I seem to remember you always ordering a mint chip milkshake every time we went to that diner by campus.”

“It wasn’t _every_ time.” Lena walks a little closer to Kara just so she can bump her shoulder. Kara just stares at her. “Ok fine…I really enjoyed those milkshakes.”

By the time they get to the diner, Lena’s bad mood is gone. There is a warm feeling in her chest again and she hates that Kara is the reason behind it.

They broke up almost three years ago and yet here she is. Like no time at all has passed. It had always felt like this with Kara. She looks over at Kara as she smiles back at her. Lena has really missed this. She missed Kara. It makes her stop in her tracks. The person she has missed the most is standing right in front her. Their lives have somehow ended up crossing paths again and Lena isn’t sure what to do about that. She doesn’t realize that she has stopped walking until she hears Kara say her name.

“Lena? You okay?” Lena looks at Kara again and sees her standing at the entrance to the diner, holding the door open.

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” She walks through the door quickly. “Thanks.”

Kara leads them to a booth near a window. The inside looks like any other diner that she has been in. It’s empty enough that their booth is a bit secluded from the rest of the customers inside. It doesn’t take long before a waitress walks up to the table.

“Kara?” Lena looks up to see a young waitress smiling down at Kara.

“Nia? You work here?” Kara stands quickly to greet Nia with a hug. Lena can’t help but smile at the genuine happiness on both of their faces.

“Yeah it helps pay for school.” Nia says when she steps out of their hug.  She looks over at Lena and gives her a warm smile.

“Nia, this is-”

“Lena Luthor!” Lena can feel her smile falter. This is what normally happens when people recognize her. The feelings from her run in with James is starting to creep back in. “Wow, hi. I’m Nia Nall. It’s so nice to meet you! You’re like one of the smartest people there is.” She holds her hand out to shake. Lena shakes her hand automatically. She was not expecting _this_ kind of reaction.

“It’s nice to meet you Nia.” Lena looks over at Kara who is giving her a knowing smile. She knows that Lena was expecting Nia to react negatively to her.

“Please excuse the ugly uniform, I promise I dress better.”

“Nia, relax. It’s just Lena.” Nia turns towards Kara with wide eyes.

“Kara do you know who she is? What she does?” She whispers loudly and Lena can’t help but laugh. She tries to cover it with her hand but it’s pointless. Kara already sees her reaction.

“Yes, Nia, I know who she is and what she does but she is a normal person just like you or me.”

“Yeah but I mean she’s ya know…Lena Luthor.” Kara sighs but can’t help her own laugh.

“Yeah I know.” Kara turns her smile towards Lena. She gets that warm feeling in her chest again.

“Nia please, I think you give me too much credit. Kara’s right…completely normal.”

“Well mostly.” Kara mumbles jokingly as she moves to sit back down. Lena kicks Kara’s leg under the table.

“Shhh…” Nia’s smile only gets bigger as she watches their interaction. Kara just laughs again as she looks back over at Lena.

“So, can I get anything started for you guys?”

“Yeah Lena will have a mint chip milkshake.” Lena rolls her eyes feigning annoyance but she and Kara both know that is exactly what she wants. They both place their orders and Nia walks away to help other customers.

“So can I ask you a question?” Kara shifts in her seat and adjusts her glasses. Lena nods, curious as to what Kara is nervous to ask. “Why did you move to National City?”

“Luther Corp wanted to open another branch.”

“I know but I mean… I guess what I am trying to ask is why you specifically moved.”

“Oh.”

“I just mean that you never really wanted to be that involved with the company. I would have assumed that Lex or your mother would have made the move.” Lena looks down at her hands on the table trying to figure out how to answer.

“You’re right. I never wanted it but my mother did. Despite our relationship, I’m still a Luthor and she would hate how it looked if a member of the Luthor family walked away. I guess I just got tired of fighting it. It didn’t seem like there was a point anymore. So I started spending more time at the office and in meetings. I wasn’t planning on moving here for the opening but my mother and brother kind of exiled me.”

“What do you mean?”

“We haven’t exactly been on good terms.”

“Why?” Lena gives her a knowing look. “Me? Still? I didn’t realize, I’m –”

“Don’t apologize.” Lena holds her hand up. She really hates the guilty look on her face. “Even if we didn’t work out, I don’t regret anything. There isn’t anything I would change.”

“I knew they didn’t like me but I thought they would ease up on you after I left.”

“I don’t think they will ever let go of our fight. Some of the things I said, I don’t think they will ever forget it.” Lena just shrugs because she isn’t sure what else she could say. Her family hated the idea that her and Kara were dating and they expressed it to Lena whenever they got the chance.  Just as Kara is about to say something else Nia brings their food and sets everything down at the table. Lena waits until she leaves before she speaks again. “Really Kara it’s ok. Please don’t worry about it. At some point they will get over it or they won’t.”

“So you and Lex are still on bad terms?”

“He agreed with my mom that I should move here. I don’t think either of them realized that you lived here.” Lena can’t help laugh at the thought of them finding out they actually sent her to the same town as the ex they hated. “If they only knew.” Kara laughs but there is still a hesitant look in her eye.

“I’m sorry Lena. I know close you are to your brother.”

“Don’t be.” Lena steals a fry from Kara’s plate. Kara had placed her plate closer to the middle of the table, knowing that at some point Lena would reach over and steal some food. “So a journalist?”

“I spent my first year and a half with Catco as Cat Grant’s assistant but eventually I got to become a reporter.” Kara sees the subject change for what it is and goes along with it. Lena is thankful for it.

“I heard that you’ve been on an extended vacation…is everything all right?”

“Yeah…I just needed some time to figure some things out before settling in as a journalist. I mean I wrote a few pieces for Catco first but then I asked Cat if I could take a leave.”

“So did you stay in National City the whole time?” Kara seems to take a second to think before answering.

“Uh…no not really. I mean I went to see Eliza and then spent some time with Clark.”

“You went back to Metropolis?” Lena wonders if they would have run into each other if she had stayed in Metropolis. She thinks probably not just because of the different circles they operated in but she can’t help but imagine a situation where she runs into Kara at one of their favorite restaurants.

“I was there to see Clark but I didn’t stay long.”

“Why not?” It takes Kara a moment before she can answer. She pushes the food around on her plate as she thinks about her answer.

“It just wasn’t the same.”

“Yeah I know the feeling.” Lena looks at Kara and there is a moment where neither of them say anything. They don’t need to. Lena knows what Kara means. After Kara left Metropolis, everything felt colder, lonelier. Almost like the sun didn’t shine as bright anymore. She would be lying if she said that it didn’t make her feel better to know that Kara felt the same things. It doesn’t change anything but it does heal some of the pain that she has carried since Kara left.

“Lena… I know that we haven’t talked in a long time and the last time we saw each other wasn’t exactly the easiest thing in the world but…I’m really glad that you ended up in National City.”

“Easy there. I might think you actually missed me.” Lena laughs trying to distract herself from the hollow feeling in her chest. She and Kara had broken up around three years ago and it took a long time for her somewhat move on from that pain but now, with Kara sitting in front of her, that feeling comes rushing back. Here is the girl she was ready to give everything up for. Lena has to remind herself that nothing has changed just because they are in the same town again. She doesn’t want to let herself fall back into Kara. At least not in the way that she did all those years ago.

“I did miss you.” Kara reaches her hand out to her but stops before she actually touches her, unsure if she is allowed.

“I missed you too.” Lena reaches out to grab onto Kara’s hand. She knows that she should probably set up some type of boundaries for herself and that holding Kara’s hand would definitely be crossing one of those boundaries but she can’t help it. She really just can’t. Kara looks down at their joined hands and smiles. Lena lets go and turns Kara’s hand over. She runs her fingers gently over the scar on Kara’s wrist. “It’s healed a lot.” Kara sighs at the cool touch but before she can say anything Lena’s phone starts ringing.  She pulls her hand away to grab her phone from her purse.  She gives Kara an apologetic smile. “It’s work.”

She already knows before she even answers it that she is going to have to go in for some type of emergency. Sure enough she does.

“I’m really sorry Kara. One of our systems just went offline and I need to go in and take care of it.”

“It’s ok, I understand. You’re the boss now, you need to go save the day.” Lena just smiles and pulls out some bills to cover the check.

“It’s ok I got it.” But Kara is too late. Lena already has the money on the table.

“It’s fine.” Kara gives in and they move to leave. They wave to Nia on the way out. Once they are outside, Lena’s driver is already waiting for her. “Can I give you a ride home?”

“It’s ok. I’m actually not that far from here.” Lena looks unsure but Kara just waves her off. “I’ll be fine. I promise. Go save the day.” Lena just smiles and gets into the car. She knows tomorrow she will be freaking out about what tonight meant or didn’t mean but for right now she is content to with just appreciating the light feeling in her chest.  One that she has always associated with Kara.

 

//

 

As soon as Kara walks inside her apartment her second phone is vibrating on the counter. She walks over and just stares at it until it stops ringing. It’s Veronica again. She looks at the missed notifications and sees that there are several other missed calls from her. She decides whatever it is can wait. It’s late and she doesn’t want to deal with whatever it is that Veronica is calling about.

She walks over to her desk and pulls out two folders. One of them is the one that Cat had given her earlier that day. She takes the press statements about the opening of a new branch and adds them to the second folder. That one has more papers inside. There are several different articles about Luther Corp and its other subsidiaries. There are police reports about a car crash in metropolis and one filed by her cousin Clark against Lex. She takes the second folder and heads to her closet. In the back there is an unmarked box with several other folders and photos inside. She adds the folder to the box and puts it back.

She pulls out her regular phone and sends Lena a goodnight text before getting ready for bed. She falls asleep without waiting for a response.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: itsokwellbefine


End file.
